Pass Me The Rainbow Juice
by 2damnpretty2die
Summary: *****Posted for the Valentine comp over on LJ, fun little one shot.***** Arizona desperate to make their first Valentine's Day since their break special, reluctantly gets left with her last choice of a babysitter. Nothing bad will happen when Cristina babysits ... Right?


**AN: **This was just a quick and cute one-shot that was entered into the Valentines Day comp over on Callie_Arizona LiveJournal. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Title: **Pass Me The Rainbow Juice

**Rating: **PG-13ish  
**Characters: **Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia RS Torres, Cristina Yang  
**Summary: **WARNING cliche and cheesiness alert***  
**_Arizona desperate to make their first Valentine's Day since their break special reluctantly gets left with her last choice of a babysitter. Nothing bad will happen when Cristina babysits ... Right?_

* * *

"You paged me to an on call room?" She took in the completely frazzled looking blonde who was fanatically eyeing her laptop screen as though it held the answer to the world's most secret mysteries. When she got no reply she rolled her eyes and huffed like a petulant child standing at the threshold of the room trying to gain attention. "You do realise that you _paged_ me to an on call room with your track record ... I will be staying out in the hall so the gossip idiot nurses don't get my ass kicked by a pissed off Torres."

"Cristina ... " Arizona bit her lip as the tone came out sharper than she wanted, she couldn't risk pissing her off. _She's the only one left._ "Hi Cristina, it would be super super awesome of you if you could help us out and look after Sofia for Callie and myself this evening ... I know it's incredibly late notice but I've already checked the surgery board ... and you're off tonight and I really really need to make this night special with all ... everything last year ... and I'm taking Calliope out for a romantic dinner ... we won't be late." Arizona looked up at Cristina, bright blue eyes pleading with her friend but could see Cristina's face stayed unreceptive so she added a lip tremble for good effect.

"Why can't Kepner do it, she's ... you're like the McPerky twins." Cristina looked around her hands were shoved deep in her pockets as she scanned the corridor. Catching the eye of two chatting interns a smile teased the corner of her mouth, "Don't you have patients ... don't people get sick anymore ... go annoy them."

Coming to the door Arizona watched as the scared interns rounded the corner. "April just had a huge trauma come in the ER. She was supposed to be watching Sofia for us. And Bailey and Grey are both busy with Valentines plans, even Jenny is busy ... Cristina please, I'll do anything!"

"Oh so wait I wasn't even higher in the list than scrub nurse Jenny? What just because I have no-one to share V day with doesn't mean I don't have any plans." Cristina eyed Arizona carefully as she thought it through, maybe the peds surgeon owing her one would come in handy. "No more than 3 hours, you're letting Callie out drinking with me again. Oh and you have to bring me coffee for a week ... no two." Cristina smiled as she saw Arizona scrunch her eyes and her mouth twisted as she weighed up her options.

"Deal!" Arizona held out her hand over enthusiastically hoping to show that she really wasn't excited about her terms.

* * *

During their time together, Valentine's Day was always the one day that they made sure they took the time together, spoiled each other, made the other feel like the only one in the world. Arizona had been feeling the pressure because of the events of the previous year, and she wanted to make Callie feel ... No show Callie that she was the only one. Yes, they had talked. They had worked out Arizona's issues and had found some of Callie's issues along the way. They had built a stronger foundation through sharing their feelings with each other and not letting things simmer in the pit of their stomach's until it exploded. They had reconnected with each other in heart which to be honest it had never really disconnected, that was probably why it had hurt so much. They had even reconnected physically, after the awkwardness and uncertainty light gentle kisses became more about passion and fire. Touches that were meant to show a connection gradually evolved into touches to evoke passion. Nothing was rushed, they took their time ... they both believed that the hard times were left behind them and they had nothing but time to enjoy each other.

"I can't believe you got reservations Arizona. I mean how?" Callie's smile seemed to fill her entire face. She looked around the busy restaurant, lights dimmed; candles flickered like fireflies as she soaked up the atmosphere. Love was definitely in the air as the soft sexy sounds of a violin being played further in the room serenaded their minds. Callie looked down to the paler fingers that entwined between hers, she smiled contently as she raised her head to look at the beauty before her.

"I wouldn't normally accept anything from my kid's parents, but when that kid's dad owns one of the most sought after restaurant's in Seattle ... Well." Arizona clenched her teeth as a cheesy grin took over. She herself was surprised when they showed up and were directed over to the private booths on the mezzanine floor that looked down onto the main restaurant. As their waiter came over and topped up their wine he asked if they wanted to see the dessert menu, nodding both their attention was taken when they heard light clapping and hushed chatter. Arizona heard Callie's laugh as they both witnessed the sweat glazed man on his knee and his future wife with her flailing arms as though trying to get extra air around her before she passed out with excitement.

Arizona winced slightly when she remembered that their engagement hadn't been so romantic. "Callie ... I was, um ... " Arizona started to feel herself getting very warm and the fact they were up higher became very apparent as she felt as though the heat from everyone below them had just hit her like a sledge hammer. Taking a deep breath she looked into soft caring eyes and that just gave her the courage she needed. "Callie I know we're married already. But I know we never got to do this the first time ... not that it matters really but anyway ... Callie I would like to know if you would allow me to retake my vows." Callie watched as Arizona placed her hand on the table as she manoeuvred herself down on her knees. "I can't really do the one knee thing, sorry." She smiled as Callie brought her hands out to support her arms. "Thank you. Callie I love you with all my heart and I know that I risked that and I was so stupid. So tonight I'm asking you to say I do again." Callie looked at the box that Arizona produced.

A single tear fell as she nodded her head and looked into the box, gasping, Callie was speechless. Normally, a moment like this, cliche and unoriginal would have made her laugh but being _the _moment, the reason for it, that changed everything. She felt like a princess and for a few minutes believed that every Disney movie ever made where the princess got her happily ever after wasn't a crock of shit.

Staring, waiting for an answer, Arizona held her breath. Minutes passed by without a sound from either and she began to worry. Who the hell in their right mind proposed on Valentine's Day and expected it to actually matter. People without a lick of class or self-respect did that and damn it, Arizona was only trying to give them some security they'd lacked for so long. Just because it was the first time they'd had a time and place for her to do it _and _that they could move forward and not be stuck in their rut didn't mean she had to jump the gun.

"What are you doing?" Callie squeaked as Arizona snatched back the box. "That's mine!"

"I uh." Arizona wasn't sure what to say. She'd just panicked when her wife hadn't answered but apparently her silence was a yes.

"Are you taking it back?" Callie asked worriedly.

"No, no. I was going to put it on you." Arizona smiled. "They're bones, it's etched in fossilized dinosaur bones. I thought ... well, it just screamed your name and I knew ..."

"I love you." Callie cut her off, it was too much and her emotions were overpowering. "Through thick and thin, better and worse, you need to know that. We don't need to renew our vows to make that clear, we got this far. I mean, we can and we will but it was never necessary. We could have taken our vows to a tree and they'd mean the same to me. I love you." Callie wiped at her falling tears before Arizona took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, too." Arizona stood up with little help, cupped Callie's face and planted a big, wet kiss on her lips as the tables around them now took their turn and cheered.

"Can we skip dessert?" Callie whispered. "I have plans with whipped cream and they do not take place here." She smiled with a wicked glint in her eyes.

* * *

It had been a great night and as the two women approached the door to the apartment hand in hand. They stopped to face each other, peaceful silence overtook as their eyes roamed over each other.

"It was a wonderful night." Callie sighed happily as her eyes fell to Arizona's lips. Moving in on her intended target she gently kissed the soft lips before going back for another chaste kiss.

"It was a wonderful night but it's not over yet." Callie's mouth curved at its side as she watched Arizona's features blush with the arousal of her thoughts.

"Mmm is that so." Callie looped her hands around Arizona's back drawing her in closer as she aimed another kiss on her target.

"I've set our room up ... Champagne, chocolate ... bubble bath." Pecking another kiss on Callie's lips she smiled as she heard the appreciative groan from her wife. "Sexy lingerie ... edible body paint." She felt Callie's lips move down her neck before she felt her breath send a tremble through her body as Callie spoke gently.

"Why are we still standing out here then?" Pulling away from Arizona's silky skin she took her hand and pulled her gently toward the door. Arizona smiled at Callie's enthusiasm, the door hadn't even fully opened before the words had left Callie's throat. "Yang ... Time to go! You will not want to see what I'm about to do to ... "

Callie's words fell silently from her mouth as she took in the carnage of their sitting room. Arizona brought her hand up to her mouth to hide at first the shock and then the laughter that threatened to spill.

"Cristina! What the hell." Callie stood opened mouthed and flailing like a fish out of water. There sat Cristina and their four year old daughter covered in colourful paint. Confusion at first was very quickly followed by the realisation of what had gone down as her multi-colored daughter held the sheet of paper aloft.

"Mommy, mama you like. Aunt Tina and me did you a painting. It's a butterfly and a unicorn drinking rainbow juice." Callie sucked in her lip but not before a panicked mumble left her as she saw the empty body paint bottles next to the half-finished box of luxury chocolates. The remnants of melted chocolate covering her daughter and ex-friends face.

"Finger painting Seriously Cristina ... with Body paint!" Callie's voice held more humour than she actually wanted to let Cristina away with.

"It's safe to get on her skin." Cristina nonchalantly answered as Callie looked as though she would crack. Arizona placed a soft hand on her arm calming her instantly.

"We still have the champagne and lingerie. Let's just get Sofia to bed and then we can relax." Arizona whispered, both women were looking at each other that they never noticed that their normally stoic friend was beginning to panic as she got off the sofa kissed her god daughters forehead and began gathering her stuff.

"Well I've got tequila to drink, I'll leave you to whatever it is you Lebanese do." Moving to the door quickly she opened the door before turning back to look at the two confused women.

"We may have played who can jump higher on your bed and may have knocked over the bottle of champagne ... it's in the bin." Cristina saw Callie's face get tighter so sped up her words. "And we may have spilled the bubble bath on the floor and Sofia may have used the first thing at hand to clean it up ... later." And with that Cristina was off.

Callie made for their bedroom, when she opened the door she saw the duvet crumbled across the bed, both sexy nighties lay crumpled and covered in goo. Callie felt as though all the air left her body before her laughter started to rumble to life. She felt the soft hands come round and hold on to her hips as a gentle kiss was placed on her neck.

"How about I grab the wine, you get Sofia settled come back in here and get naked. I'll say goodnight to Sofia and meet you here. I don't need edible body paint or chocolate, you already taste divine." Callie smiled at Arizona's soft words.

"You have a deal dork."


End file.
